Manna
Manna (también conocido como Vandermarin o Marinwaal) es el nombre de la relación de amistad entre Hanna Marin y Mona Vanderwaal. Después de la desaparición de Alison, las cuatro niñas (Spencer, Hanna, Aria y Emily) se separaron, y Hanna se acercó a Mona, ya que tenían muchos intereses comunes. Ambos amaban la moda, ambos querían ser populares y juntos se dieron maquillajes completos y se convirtieron en las chicas de la escuela. Les encanta ir al centro comercial y robar. En el final de la temporada 2, se revela que Mona es el escurridizo A atormentando a las chicas. Sin embargo, los dos comenzaron de nuevo su amistad. Serie |-|Temporada 1= Pilot thumb|left Mona se ve por primera vez con Hanna compras en el centro comercial. Comentan los accesorios de cada uno antes de que Hanna Marin vaya a hablar con Spencer. Mona se encuentra con Hanna después de robar una bufanda. Mona es vista con Hanna en clase. Emily le dice a Aria que ella y Hanna son las nuevas abejas reinas. Aria comenta que ni siquiera reconoció a Mona. The Jenna Thing Hanna y Mona salen y charlan cerca de sus casilleros después de que Aria salga del aula de Ezra, hasta que Mona divise a Sean, y Hanna le dice a su amiga que la verá más tarde. Unos momentos después de que suena la campana para la clase de inglés, Mona se acerca, preguntando si llega tarde, llamando cluelessly al Sr. Fitz, "Sr. Fritz" a la diversión de todos. El Sr. Fitz le da a la clase una asignación de escritura en clase para completar. Luego, Aria se apresura, dejando caer la forma de "transferencia rechazada" en su escritorio mientras evita el contacto visual con él durante el tiempo que pueda. thumb Más tarde, Mona y Hanna están saliendo del centro comercial, flanqueado con un montón de bolsas de la compra. Las dos chicas están charlando alegremente sobre los hallazgos del día cuando de repente se dan cuenta de Darren, de pie en el estacionamiento. Mona asegura a su amiga que él no tiene nada en ella, ya que compró todo legalmente. Hanna está de acuerdo y se acerca a Darren para decirle que retroceda. To Kill a Mocking Girl En la escuela, Mona y Hanna discuten sus recientes shoplifts, cuando Sean y Noel caminan. Anuncian la fiesta de caballos de escape de Noel planeada para la noche siguiente. Después de que se vayan, Mona le pregunta a Hanna cuándo va a tener relaciones sexuales con Sean, y Hanna reacciona frustrada.Mona afirma que no está presionando a Hanna para hacerlo, pero se pregunta si la relación es real si no lo han hecho eso. Mona se ve más tarde en la fiesta de coquetear con un chico, mientras se pregunta qué pasa con Sean y Hanna. Más tarde ve a Hanna marchando con enojo por el césped para llegar al auto de Sean. Mona intenta preguntarle a Hanna qué está mal y por qué está tomando el auto de Sean, pero Hanna ni siquiera responde, en lugar de conducir con el coche. There's No Place Like Homecoming thumb|left Mona se sienta a hablar con las cuatro chicas, mientras insulta la fecha de Spencer, que es lo opuesto a lo que Spencer quiere que la gente piense de Alex. En Homecoming, Mona y Hanna hablan mientras insultan a las demás chicas. Mona y Hanna entran en una acalorada discusión cuando Mona hace comentarios desagradables a Lucas, que ha venido a fotografiar la danza para el anuario. Hanna le saluda con calidez, pero Mona lo aleja. Después de que él se vaya, los dos discuten sobre si la popularidad es más importante que hacer amistad con los nerds, en los que Mona advierte a Hanna que no volverá a ser una perdedora y perderá su amistad con Hanna si se trata de ella. The Perfect Storm thumb Mona ve a Lucas y Hanna hablando juntos. Mona no está entusiasmada con este nuevo desarrollo y se burla sin piedad de Lucas, llamándolo "hermie" y "shim", nombres que Alison había inventado. Mona sigue burlándose de Lucas hasta que Hanna le dice que sabe que el nuevo bolso de Mona fue comprado en eBay. Mona finge que lo compró como "una broma". Más tarde, harta, Hanna echa a Mona a un lado y la llama hipócrita por tratar a alguien de menor estatus social tan despiadadamente cuando ellos solían estar en los mismos estratos. Lucas más tarde le agradece a Hanna por hablar con Mona, ya que ella ya no se burló de él después de que Hanna dijo algo. Keep Your Friends Close thumb|left Mona está haciendo una fiesta de cumpleaños para ella, que ella llama "Camp Mona" y da invitaciones selectas a sus amigos, incluyendo Hanna y el resto de los Mentirosos, ya que son amigos de su BFF. El resto de las mentirosas no están interesados, aunque Hanna intenta persuadirlos a venir y que Mona tiene cualidades redentoras, pero no cambian de opinión. Esto cambia, sin embargo, cuando "A" le dice a las mentirosas que la información será revelada en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mona. Entonces, Mona escucha un rumor (gracias a un texto de "A") que Hanna perdió peso gracias a una liposucción Moments Later thumb Cuando Hanna es hospitalizada debido a su ejecución con "A" al final de la fiesta, Mona la visita en el hospital y se disculpó, dándose cuenta de que estaba enojada con Hanna por una razón estúpida. Hanna acepta con gusto sus disculpas y se convierten en BFFs una vez más. Mientras visitaba a Hanna, Mona le dijo a Hanna por qué la eligió para ser su mejor amiga. En una fiesta, la gordita Hanna vomitó mientras estaba en el trampolín. Cuando se dio cuenta de que todos se reían de ella, se inclinó, ya no se vio afectada por las observaciones de los pueblos. Mona descubrió que eso era una lección de vida. Mona creía que si Hanna pudiera superar a la gente que la burlaba e ignorarla, también podría hacerlo ella. Salt Meets Wound thumb|left Mona lanza una sorpresa "¡Bienvenida de vuelta!" Cuando fue liberada del hospital. Mona y Hanna siguen siendo BFFs pero no como antes. Su amistad no es tan fuerte, debido al hecho de que las relaciones de Hanna con sus ex BFFs, están creciendo una vez más. Monsters in the End thumb Mona está preocupada por la ruptura de Hanna con Caleb, y afirma que ella toma la culpa, sabiendo que debería haberle impedido acercarse a su amiga. En el Festival está ayudando a Hanna con un stand y Caleb de repente aparece. Hanna se esconde y Mona le habla, mientras toma una carta de él para darle a Hanna, que expresa su amor por ella. Ella lee y destruye rápidamente la carta, debido a la sensación de necesidad de proteger a Hanna de ser herido de nuevo. Hanna no se entera de esto hasta más tarde y piensa aún más mal de Caleb como resultado. |-|Temporada 2= It's Alive thumb|left Cuando Hanna descubre de Caleb que Mona nunca le envió la carta de adiós de Caleb, pero en lugar de eso mintió, llevándola a creer que Caleb era peor de lo que realmente era, está angustiada y enojada con Mona y Caleb. Noel Kahn regresa a la escuela en el mismo episodio, y Mona comienza a salir con él, para sorpresa de Hanna. Hanna está enojada con su amiga por mentirle, pero acepta no juzgarla por novia. Con el tiempo, Hanna se enfrenta a Mona más tarde en el episodio, justo antes de su cita con Noel. Cuando Hanna se va, Noel detecta algo malo, y Mona solo se enfada. The Goodbye Look thumb Cuando los padres de la Pretty Little Liars han prohibido que pasen juntos, las niñas se sientan en diferentes mesas de almuerzo. Mona intenta invitar a Hanna a sentarse con ella, pero Hanna todavía está muy dolorida con ella para ser su amiga de nuevo, así que las cinco chicas se sientan en mesas de almuerzo separadas, comiendo solo. Hanna y Mona eventualmente reavivan su amistad; Mona lo llama espiritual. Están de acuerdo en mantener sus vidas románticas (es decir, Caleb y Noel) fuera de discusión por el momento, mientras que su amistad reparaciones, con el fin de evitar más argumentos. Sin embargo, Hanna descubre por qué Mona está saliendo con Noel: "Él también tiene crédito de chico malo." (Debido a su suspensión). Touched by an 'A'-ngel thumb|left Mona acompaña a Hanna en soplar fuera de la escuela para probar su vestido de dama de honor para la boda de Isabel. Antes de conocerla, Mona había formado una opinión negativa de Kate, basada en lo que ella consideraba un vestido horriblemente feo. Sin embargo, cuando conoce a Kate, inmediatamente toma un gusto por su estilo. Cuando Kate invita a Mona y Hanna a almorzar, Mona acepta, mientras Hanna declina, frustrando a Hanna. Ella acompaña a Hanna en un viaje a una granja de caballos, debido a Mona fingiendo que ella fue al campo ecuestre para encajar con Kate y sus amigas. En la granja, se encuentran con las amigas de Kate. I Must Confess thumb Las chicas le cuentan al Dr. Sullivan acerca de A. Ese día, el Dr. Sullivan asiste a la escuela en una asamblea para hablar sobre el acoso, y sobre la gente que lo amenaza. Mona es vista durante la asamblea del Dr. Sullivan sobre la intimidación cibernética y pone sus ojos en Hanna, pronunciando la palabra "aburrido". Irónicamente, Mona es "A", y probablemente se preocupó mucho más de lo que el Dr. Sullivan estaba diciendo. Let the Water Hold Me Down thumb|left Mona expresa su preocupación a Hanna de que está perdiendo a Noel. Al parecer, él pasó la mayor parte de la noche anterior en el teléfono, y ella tuvo que convencerlo para ir mojar inmóvil apenas para conseguir su atención. Mientras Mona camina con Hanna en los pasillos de la escuela, ven a un estudiante tomando el retrato de regreso a casa de Hanna; Mona le ladra en defensa de su amiga. Cuando ella continúa hablando, Hanna es completamente desatento (pensando en que Lucas está desaparecido). Mona está herida por la insensibilidad de su amiga, y Hanna se precipita a un puesto de baño, dejando a su amigo detrás. The Blond Leading the Blind thumb Hanna trata de consolar a Mona por su ruptura con Noel, pero Mona sigue trastornada con Hanna. Mona coge un collar de su casillero y trata de devolverlo a Noel, que está cerca. Rápidamente lo arroja a la basura y se ríe cuando Mona comienza a llorar. Hanna sigue a una llorosa Mona al baño y trata de consolarla, aunque parece que no puede encontrar las palabras correctas. Ellos acuerdan usar sus falsas identificaciones en Rive Gauche más tarde esa noche. Pero, cuando llegan allí, Hanna y Mona localizan Jenna y Noel sentados juntos en Rive Gauche. Breaking the Code thumb|left Mona le dice a Hanna que se vaya al centro comercial, que Hanna olvida, pero promete que saldrán al día siguiente en la casa de Hannah. Cuando Mona recibe un texto de alguien, Hanna pregunta de quién es y Mona miente. Después de las hojas de Hanna, se revela que el texto es de nada menos que "A." Mientras pasaba el rato en el dormitorio de Hanna para recoger la ropa prometida, Hanna vuelve a desatender a su amiga, prestando más atención a su teléfono, hasta que Mona recibe otro mensaje de "A" y le dice a Hanna. Ella dice que había estado sucediendo por unos días y que los mensajes la han estado acusando de robar cosas. Hanna pregunta si alguno de los textos es sobre ella, y Mona responde que hay más sobre la mamá de Hanna. Ella le muestra una sugerente foto de Ashley y el Oficial Wilden. Hanna se encuentra y dice que es obviamente fotocopiado, a lo que Mona está de acuerdo. Cuando Hanna pregunta qué haría Mona con la película si el misterio texter empezara a amenazarla, Mona le responde que si puede vivir con Alison, puede sobrevivir a este mensaje anónimo. UnmAsked thumb Mona asiste a la Bola de Mascarada de Rosewood con las otras chicas y luego va con Spencer al hotel Lost Woods, después de que Spencer deduzca que "A" había alquilado la habitación al lado de la que estaba alojada Alison. En la habitación, encuentran bocetos de un Black Swan traje y concluir que "A" debe llevarlo en la pelota. Mona le ofrece a Spencer un chicle, pero Spencer la rechaza. Mientras pasaba por las pertenencias de "A", Spencer localiza una envoltura de goma de la misma marca de chicle que Mona acaba de ofrecerle. Ella le dice a Mona que ella cambió de opinión y que le gustaría un palo de chicle después de todo. Mona está de acuerdo, pero dice que no tiene más en ella, pero que puede ir a sacar algo de su coche mientras ella va a llamar a Hanna. Sale de la habitación del hotel mientras Spencer sigue buscando. Unos minutos más tarde, Mona regresa a la habitación y dice airadamente: "¡He encontrado la goma!" Spencer levanta la vista del libro y dice "No has llamado a Hanna ... porque eres A". Spencer se da la vuelta y vemos a Mona vistiendo una sudadera negra. Mona admite que es "A" y felicita a Spencer por averiguarlo, justo antes de golpearla. thumb|left Spencer se despierta en un coche con Mona conduciendo imprudentemente hacia Lookout Point. Mona dice que quiere que Spencer se una a la A-team. Spencer pregunta si la razón por la que Mona se convirtió en A fue su enfado por dejar que Alison la acosara. Mona se ríe y dice que lo superó hace mucho tiempo. Mona revela que se convirtió en A porque los odiaba por robarle la amistad de Hanna. |-|Temporada 3= It Happened 'That Night' thumb|left Nos encontramos con Hanna ha estado visitando Mona en The Radley, y que Wren Kingston está trabajando como uno de sus médicos. Hanna aparece en busca de respuestas, queriendo saber qué hizo para que Mona la odiara tanto. Cada vez que Mona se queda sentada y casi sin vida. Ella tiene una mirada vidriosa en sus ojos y permanece con una expresión estoica. Después de que Hanna se vaya, Mona espía mientras Wren y Hanna hablan de ella. Más tarde, cuando Wren llama a Hanna, afirma que Mona está progresando y piensa porque es de las visitas de Hanna. Al final del episodio, Hanna trata de volver a Mona y le pregunta si quiere que vuelva. Mona mira y sonríe. Hanna cree que le está sonriendo, pero luego se da cuenta de que está sonriendo a una silla vacía. Mona está realmente alucinando y ve a Alison sosteniendo su libro de "Lolita", usando un abrigo rojo, sonriendo de regreso. Blood Is The New Black thumb Hanna sigue viendo a Mona, que sigue siendo catatónica, no importa cuántas veces Hanna menciona nuevos colores de primavera o Noel Kahn. Hanna se frustra esta vez y grita a Mona sobre cómo se siente sobre ella arruinando su vida. Ella trae a colación cómo Mona estaría en la cárcel si ella confesó acerca de ella golpeándola con un coche y aboga por saber lo que ha hecho para hacerla odiarla; Incluso lanza una silla al otro lado de la habitación. Mona se queda callada. Wren le explica a Hanna lo que está sufriendo una pérdida ambigua: la persona a la que le preocupa todavía está allí, pero de todos modos las ha perdido. Hanna finalmente encuentra una manera de romper a Mona - dándole un cambio de imagen, completo con sombra de ojos, cimientos y rimel. Mona mira indiferente su reflejo en el espejo. Hanna se vuelve loca y dice: "Mira, no he venido a jugar al salón de belleza contigo". Mona habla por primera vez desde las visitas de Hanna - "Están recibiendo de nuevo, ¿verdad? Antes de que Hanna pueda sacar algo de Mona, salió de la habitación. Solamente en su asiento, Mona desliza las pinzas de debajo de ella y pincha su dedo con él, permitiendo que una gota de sangre florezca. Kingdom of the Blind thumb|left Hanna vuelve a visitarla. Ahora está hablando mucho más y algo burbujeante. Ella continúa hablando de nuevas píldoras, agua y chicle de una manera algo delirante. Mona también menciona que sus padres habían venido a visitarla, pero sólo la miraban como si no supieran quién es. Actúa desorientada cuando Hanna menciona el nuevo "A", y pregunta sin rodeos: "¿Han encontrado lo que queda de Alison?" Crazy Mona le da a las mentirosas el sitio web de Maya, que eventualmente los rastrea a Nate y el hecho de que él mató a Maya. Hanna pensó que Mona hizo esto porque quería ayudarlas. Stolen Kisses El hospital piensa que Mona ha estado deslizando algunos de sus medicamentos a un visitante. Deciden trasladarla a una instalación de máxima seguridad en Saratoga, Nueva York. Al darse cuenta de que las posibilidades de las chicas de obtener más respuestas sobre "A" son cada vez más pequeñas, Hanna se acerca a Wren para convencer a la junta del hospital de dejar que Mona se quede. Wren le dice a Hanna que no puede hacer nada al respecto, así que Hanna da su propio discurso formal a la junta. Sin embargo, Hanna lanza su discurso a un lado y habla como amigo de Mona al tablero. Deciden dejarla quedarse. She's Better Now thumb Mona es liberada de Radley. Al ser obligada a regresar a Rosewood High por sus padres, ella visita a Hanna y suplica perdón. En la escuela la gente se burla de ella y la evita, con sólo Jason teniendo una buena actitud hacia ella. Entonces, con el escalofriante Conserje suelto, Caleb descubre un secreto ... Mona nunca se vio obligada a regresar a Radley, de hecho, le suplicó que regresara. Poco después recuperó una pequeña cantidad de popularidad con un video que gritaba. Ella se muestra mirando a Meredith hacia el final del episodio ... que termina cayendo en una trampa "A". Mona-Mania Hanna corta a Mona después de enterarse de que Mona estaba chantajeando a Lucas, y sospecha que Mona sigue siendo A. A DAngerous GAme Cuando Mona está atrapada en el fuego con las otras niñas sin Spencer. Mona admite que no tiene idea de quién es Red Coat, e incluso parecía tener miedo de ella. Red Coat salva a las chicas + Mona del fuego, con Mona, Hanna y Spencer diciendo que vieron a Alison en el Escudo Rojo. Mientras conducía de regreso a Rosewood, Mona admite a las mentirosas que mientras que en Radley, Red Coat se acercó a ella para la asociación, pero la engañó en darle el control del A-Team. Mona dice que estaba con Red Coat en "That Night" con Emily, pero no podía ver una cara porque Red Coat llevaba una máscara. Al final del episodio, Mona y las mentirosas encuentran el coche de Wilden, que aparentemente fue pescado desde el lago. Después de ver el vídeo de Ashley corriendo sobre Wilden, luego ven a Jenna y Shana ayudar a Wilden a alejarse de la escena. Inmediatamente, Aria, Emily, Spencer, Hanna y Mona reciben un texto de A al mismo tiempo: "¡Ahora eres mía! Besos. -A, antes de abrir el maletero del coche de Wilden y jadear en shock. Mona se convertirá en la nueva víctima de A en la temporada 4, lo que significa que Manna puede volver a reunirse. |-|Temporada 4= Under The Gun Ella regresa y explica que ella estaba rastreando el desaparecido RV, que descubrió fue robado por Toby. Más tarde, Emily se enfrenta a Mona en las mesas de picnic al aire libre de la escuela y le pide ayuda para combatir esta nueva A, pero ella se niega, admitiendo que ya no es la títere. The Guilty Girl's Handbook Cuando Hanna viene a Mona para ayudar a crear una osada mentira que mató a Wilden para proteger a su mamá, Mona sorprende a todos de nuevo con un acto de bondad, y confiesa que mató a Wilden. Into the Deep Hanna finalmente se apodera de Mona en el teléfono, que se ve embalar sus cosas en su habitación. Mona dice que los policías necesitan a alguien para corroborar su historia sobre Wilden antes de que puedan arrestarla. Mona comprueba que Ashley salió bajo fianza y dice: "De nada", antes de que Hanna tenga la oportunidad de decir 'gracias'. Mona está de vuelta en Radley. Now You See Me, Now You Don't Las chicas reciben un paquete. La abren y encuentran un pequeño ataúd blanco, y dentro hay una muñeca que representa a Mona. Reciben un texto de A, que amenaza con que si no encuentran a Mona, los policías pensarán que la mataron. Hanna llama a Radley para ver si Mona sigue allí. Who's In The Box? En los pasillos, Mona se acerca a Hanna, pero Hanna la rechaza. A is for Answers Se revela que Mona fue quien ayudó a Alison a huir. Notas *Alison les mostró cómo llegar a ser bonita, mostró a Hanna para arrojar su comida para bajar de peso, y le dio a Mona consejos de moda y cómo llegar a ser popular. *Mona corrió a Hanna con un coche mientras ellos seguían siendo los mejores amigos. *Hanna rasgó la carta de Caleb después de que ella y Hanna rompieron por primera vez. *Hanna era la única mentirosa que aún tenía fe en su relación con Mona incluso después de que se revelara como A. Galería Navegación Categoría:Emparejamientos Categoría:Parejas de Amistad Categoría:Parejas Antagónicas